


That's How I Saw Them

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fanfic Writer Follow-Up/Tribute, Korrasami Month 2017, That's How I Saw Her, Tribute, Writerleft, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: “Asamiiiii,” Korra groans, slumping in her chair, “I don’t wanna meet people.”“Why not?” Asami asks, shuffling up the papers, and straightening out the books on the display table.She’s nervous. She’s so, so nervous. She’s been waiting for this day for months, and she still can’t contain the way her legs quiver like jelly.They’re her idols. She’s looked up to them for years.





	That's How I Saw Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> The format is inspired by [That's How I Saw Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122519), by [Writerleft](<a%20href=)

“Asamiiiii,” Korra groans, slumping in her chair, “I don’t wanna meet people.”

“Why not?” Asami asks, shuffling up the papers, and straightening out the books on the display table.

Korra is halfway to the ground. Korra looks ridiculous. “You know I don’t like being in public.” She turns over. “ And there’ll be press here too.” She opens her mouth in a groan so drawn-out, that Asami has to lift her wife up.

“Come on darling, people here are depending on us. They’ve waited for this meetup for days.” She pats her wife’s back. “The least you can do is sign their books.”

Korra slides up against her chair, pouts, then straightens. “Okay.” She takes a breath. “Let’s see what the day brings.”

 

* * *

 

She’s nervous. She’s so, so nervous. She’s been waiting for this day for months, and she still can’t contain the way her legs quiver like jelly.

They’re her idols. She’s looked up to them for years.

She grabs her keys, and her copy of the book, and prepares to leave.

 

* * *

 

Korra turns out to love meeting her fans (they have _fans_?), but frankly, it’s exhausting. They all take turns snapping pictures with them, and even have a few, short conversations with others. So far, it’s good.

Korra smiles, as Asami leans down to take a picture with a young girl.

 

* * *

 

She’s shivering, as she walks up the hall, and waits in line. Not because she’s cold, but because, this…

This is what she’s dreamed of, for years. This is what she’s wanted, for months. But the fact that she’s going to be meeting her idols scares the fuck out of her, and she wants to run away, truly, but her feet stay planted on the ground.

So, she waits.

\---

4:00, and she’s still there. She taps her fingers on her book. There’s only a few people ahead of her, and she seems to be the last one in line.

 

Okay. Wow. That’s good.

 

* * *

 

 She gets to the front of the line, and freezes.

She’s the last one. She’s really the last one. She could take all the time she wanted, talk to them for as long as she could-

She freezes. Gulps.

Korra and Asami wave at her, and call: “Hey! You’re the last person! Come right up!”  
She swallows, and shuffles forward.

The Avatar grins. “Don’t be nervous, we don’t bite. What’s your name?”

“Pauline,” she says, and her throat is so thick, it’s dry.

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Korra.” Korra sticks out her hand, and she grips it shakily.

“Asami,” Asami says, and shakes too.

She smiles nervously.

“So, shall we sign?” Korra rubs her hands together, and there’s an excited look in her eyes.

“Uhh, yeah!” She pulls out her book, and hands it to them.

“Ooh, nice choice,” Korra says, “ _Loving The Avatar_. That’s a favorite of mine,” she winks. Asami rolls her eyes, and signs the front cover, with a swish of her hand. “What was your favorite part?”

“I, uhh…” She clears her throat, and begins again. “I really liked the chapter about sacrifices. And what it means to love someone. That the most important thing to do is to be there, and love them with everything you have. That- that really helped me.” She croaks, and her throat fills.

Korra and Asami notice. They pull her into a hug. She hugs back.  

“Hey, that’s what it was for. We know a lot of people look up to our love, so we thought we’d share some of it,” Asami says, soothingly.

“Yeah! I’m glad it helped,” Korra says, patting her shoulder.

She gulps, and gives a shaky smile, then digs into her bag to pull out the next book. “I also...got a copy of this one…”

Korra’s eyes light up. “Ahh, now _this_ is my favorite!” Asami’s eyes roll, again, and she watches, as her wife happily signs _How I Survived PTSD_ (by Korra Sato), and gives it back. She holds it, and tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.

“Hey.” Asami puts a hand on her shoulder.

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I just...you two have helped me, so much. I’ve...been going through some really rough times, and you-you’re the only thing I turned to. Seeing your love, and how much you guys care for one another, and reading these books...you guys helped me find my way. And I really, really-”

She breaks down.

 

* * *

 

They invite her to coffee, after that.

At first, she says no, then decides against that. She orders a green tea, and is quietly happy that Asami does too.

She tells them about how they’ve saved her. Not in the ‘superhero’ sense, but in the quiet, gentle ways. Rainy nights tucked up in her bed, reading the book. On days where everything went wrong, but as soon as she read a few words, her mood brightened up, like something.

_Loving The Avatar_ was the only thing she turned to for companionship, when there was no one else. _How I Survived PTSD_ showed her that she wasn’t alone, and that someone cared. Someone cared.

They had smiled, and gently nodded along. Pulled her into several hugs along the way, and she’d shed a few tears into their shoulders. They told her how glad they were that she’d found her way again, and that the books had helped.

Before she left, they’d asked for her book again, and she gave it to them. They each scribbled something, in the margins, and when she got home and read them, she cried.

 

* * *

 

Strange work for the Fanfic Writer Follow-Up, but…

Let me explain.

\---

The beginning of this year, I was…not in the best place. It was comparable to Korra’s time away, for three years.

I had just finished reading a Korrasami fic, and I distinctly remember having ‘March of Progress’ by Writerleft, saved on my phone. I thought ‘okay, let’s give this a shot,’ and I distinctly remember thinking it was odd, because it didn’t have a Book 5 title. Chapter 1 rolls around, I start reading it on Jan 1.

I don't do anything else for the next two days, except read that.

I remember falling in love with the fluff, how tender and beautiful Writerleft’s portrayal of Korra and Asami were. (If you don’t know what her work is, it’s a multi-chapter Book 5.) Never before had I so instantly connected with a fanfiction like this, and I instantly fell in love.

I could go on and on about its plotline, and characterization, and emotion (trust me, I have, just look at the comment pages). But...it's more than a story, to me.

Every single time a chapter was posted, my day brightened up. No matter how bad my day was going, her work always made me feel better. I made music playlists off of it; I smiled, cried, laughed, cheered.

But, it did more than that for me.

It opened my way to writing.

Because of the beautiful way she portrayed Korra and Asami, I began to write Fanfiction again. Months later, I’m participating in Korrasami Week and Month, and juggling three continuous fics.

The work showed me a lot about what it means to understand a character, and put yourself in their shoes. Honestly, it opened my path to writing. I write deeply, and emotionally, and it's because of the way Korra and Asami's relationship is depicted in 'March', that I've learned to do so.

It is literally because of this fanfiction that I found my love for writing.

The fanfiction is so fundamental, and important to me, that whenever I look at the title, I genuinely start to tear up. It’s that emotional.

In addition to being a fantastic author, Writerleft is also a wonderful person! She's the one who convinced me to make a Tumblr, and she is a delightful friend and person to talk to. 

So Writerleft, this is for you: Thank you for inspiring me to write Fanfiction about these two dorks again,  for dragging me onto Tumblr, and most of all, being my friend. If it weren’t for your incredible stories...I don’t think Korrasami could be such a big part of my life as it is now.

Thanks for everything. :’)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Writerleft's magnum opus [March of Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996448/chapters/15938416). :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
